D'Preciation Day
D'Preciation Day is the 93rd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis The Cappies were holding a appreciation day for the Mayor, when King Dedede interrupts the celebration and gets sad for not having an appreciation day. Tiff decides to give King Dedede a watermelon, but Kirby eats it and makes King Dedede angry. King Dedede then decides to give explosives watermelons to Kirby as a revenge for his trick. Episode Summary The Cappies were holding a celebration to celebrate the Mayor's appreciation day, a day which the Cappies would appreciate other Cappies. Tiff gives the Mayor a present as a symbology of her and the Cappies' appreciation, and the Mayor thanks Tiff and the Cappies, wondering what can be inside. He rapidly open the present, revealing a pink bow tie. Suddently, Waddle Dees use a hose to water the Cappies which were in the celebration. Using a megaphone, King Dedede then says that he hates to have to throw cold water on the Cappie's little gateration, but he will be putting them in the dungeon for making a rebelion and trying to manipulate the Mayor by giving him a present. Tiff surpresedly says that it's the Mayor's appreciation day, which makes both King Dedede and Escargon (which was standing next to King Dedede) confused. Tuff then explains what a appreciation day is, stating that almost everyone at Cappy Town has a appreciation day. King Dedede gets angered and asks when his appreciation day is gone happen, and Chief Bookem answers that the Cappies would only appreciate him if King Dedede got out of town. King Dedede then shivers and asks Escargoon if that means that he will not be getting a present, to which Escargoon replies that he would be surprised if they gave him a card. King Dedede yells at Escargoon using the megaphone, and goes to his castle using his limousine. At the castle, King Dedede says that he wants his own appreciation day because there must be someone who appreciate him. Escargoon then asks Waddle Doo and two Waddle Dees if thhey know someone who appreciate the king. Both Waddle Dees nod and Waddle Doo says "No, nobody." Escargoon then asks if he appreciated the king, and Waddle Doo answers that he would prefer not to say. Escargoon says that he knows someone who appreciates him, and King Dedede angrily says that he's lying and that nobody appreciates him. Melman then comes to the caslte with a present, and King Dedede happily asks him if that's for him. Melman says, however, that it is for Escargoon. Escargoon calmly opens the present, revealing sweeties and a note. Escargoon picks up the note and reads it: "Every time I think of you, my heart crumbles just like a cookie. Whit love from mommy." ''Escargoon goes to the castle's balcony and starts crying of joy from receiving the note from his mother, which makes King Dedede angry. The Channel DDD intro happens as usual, then Escargoon with a big smile on his face says that the king has a big annoucement for all the Cappies; King Dedede is giving a chance to someone bring a present to him and show that they appreciate him. At Cappy Town, Kawasaki is in his restaurant when the annoucement ends and shockedly says ''"Present? For him?", then Chief Booken at his house say that he's got to be kidding, and Buttercup asks who would give him anything, then Gus inside a garage says that he's out of his mind. Then Tiff, Kirby and Tuff, are at the castle's living room, where Tuff says that King Dedede is crazy. Then the scene changes to the castle's garden, where various Waddle Dees are cleaning a red carpet leading to the castle's door. Inside the castle, King Dedede is rehearsing what he will say when someone gives him a present. Escargoon then asks King Dedede if he wants his mother's candy, and says that he's so happy that his mother cared enough to send a present to him, ending the sentence saying that it really hits the spot. King Dedede then says that he will hit Escargoon's spot if he don't rush, and Escargoon replies that he detects a little of jealousy, making Dedede scream in anger. Tiff, hiding behind a wall, was watching the entire scene and gets upset for Dedede. Trivia *This is the final appearance of the Parasol ability. *Kirby did not transform into Bomb Kirby after inhaling the bombs as he usually does in the games or in the previous episodes. *Escargoon's Mother makes a cameo appearance.